


Embers

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Loss of Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: What if Korra didn't gain her airbending in time? What if another bender had lost their ability to bend?





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Can mun ever make a LOK story that doesn't have Mako hurting in some way? No, i'm into angst. I swear I love Mako though

Mako ran down the halls, Korra in his arms. He needed to get Korra out of there. Away from Amon. Korra looked up at him weakly. Her body drained. Their had to be time for them to escape, considering he had eletrocuted Amon only moments ago.

"Mako...my bending..." Korra grunted out weakly. "We just need to get out of here-" Mako's body lurched forward against his will, Korra being sent flying forward. Everyone in his body shook, the teen looked back in fear. Unable to do anything, his body was thrown back, hitting the wall. He didn't have a chance to breathe, as he was slammed down to the ground. Being lifted to his feet, he grunted as he was thrown into both walls. Mako grunted, falling falt onto his stomach.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me life that." Amon stated, walking towards the fire bender. Mako gasped as his body arched back painfully, limbs being pulled back at odd angles. His back arched farther, looking up to see Amon standing before him. His amber eyes grew wide with fear. Korra groaned, opening her eyes slowly. The avatar gasped seeing Amon standing before Mako, one hand on the back of his neck.

"NO!" She shouted, throwing her fist forward. A fire blast, stream of water, a rock slab! Something! But to her shock nothing happened. She could only watch as things seemed to move in slow motion once Amon pressed thumb against Mako's forehead. Her mouth dropped watching the former firebender collapse to the ground. "Mako..." She breathed out, her cyan eyes wide.

Something in her snapped. Korra yelled, swinging her fist again. Much to her surprise, air jetted from her fist. Amon grew wide eyed, getting sent flying back. The girls mouth hung open, realizing what she had just done. "I can airbend. I can airbend!" Korra exclaimed upon seeing Amon stand up once more. The avatar threw more air punches sending Amon flying back. Amon grunted getting closer to the wall, before turning to her. Glaring, he began to bloodbend her again. She grunted, body straining. She scowled though, breaking through. "NO, you DON'T!" Korra shouted, throwing her arms up, and sending an air kick straight at him.

The equalist leader was sent flying through the window, his mask falling off as he landed inside the water banks. Korra made her way to the window, watching Amon resurface with the water. The scar had just been paint, and now all of his followers would realize his lies. Amon glared, diving back into the water. Korra attempted throwing air punches at him again, but with no result.

Ready to go after him, she tensed hearing a faint groan. Whipping around, she watched Mako slowly push himself up off the ground. "Mako!" Korra exclaimed, rushing over. Korra took an arm, helping him stand, frowning. Mako looked at her, and she frowned. His normal fiery amber eyes looked dull...as if the fire within was put out. "Amon..?" Was all her asked. Korra slowly shook her head, frowning. "I'm sorry Mako...Amon got away."

The two made their ways back to the others. Everyone else was all happy about their victories, but soon noticed the two forcing smiles. "Whats wrong?" Bolin asked. Mako and Korra looked at each other, before turning back to the others. "We...we both lose out bending." Korra explained. Everyone looked at them surprised. "You lost your bending..?" Nuka questioned softly. Korra nodded slowly. Bolin looked at his older brother, who simply looked away. "What about Katara? There has to be something she can do." Nuka offered. "Yes, my mother might be able to do something." Tenzin stated. "Yeah. See, everything will be fine." Bolin quipped, attempting to make the other two feel better. "If she can, she should focus on Korra. She's the avatar." Mako stated, getting a look from said girl. "Well...there's only one way to find out if we can." Korra sighed softly.

Everyone waiting in Korra's home. Silence filled the room, all waiting for results. Mako stood of to the side, staring at his gloved hand. "Come on...please..." Mako silently mumured. Please. Just a small flicker. Something. His amber eyes gazed deeply into his palm. Nothing. Not even a single flicker. It couldn't really be gone. His firebending was the only thing that kept him and Bolin safe all those years on the streets. Grimacing, the teen clenched his fist slowly. Lin entered the home, and Mako shuddered. He was cold. He was...actually cold. His firebending usually always kept them warm. The fire within him would keep him naturally warm, yet here he was. Chilled to the bone. Mako shuddered rubbing his arms, watching the door close.

"Hey bro." Mako looked up to see Bolin walking over. "Yeah?" Mako questioned. Bolin crosses his arms looking at his brother. "You doing good?" Bolin asked. "I'm fine." Mako said to quickly. The earthbender looked at his brother intently. "Sure. Then how come you look like you became an icicle from one open door?" Bolin stated. Mako grimaced, looking at the ground. The youngest grimaced, sighing softly. "But seriously. Are you going to be okay Mako?" Bolin asked. The former fire bender turned to his brother...and finally the walls broke.

"No...No. Firebending, it was my way of life. It's how we survived. And now that it's gone...it feels like a piece of me is just gone." Mako breathed out. Something some important to him was left to be nothing but embers...


End file.
